The disclosure relates to a valve device as described herein.
Magnetic switching valves are known commercially. The lifting movement of an armature is often transmitted therein to a valve member by means of a valve needle which can carry out the actual valve function at a sealing seat. The valve needle is generally guided on portions of a cylindrical outer face (“guiding faces”). Those guiding faces preferably have a hard surface so that the wear remains low over the service-life. This is particularly advantageous if those switching valves switch a brake fluid, a petroleum fuel or a diesel fuel and are flowed through thereby because those media have a low level of lubrication property. Therefore, it is advantageous to bring about the guiding of the needle by means of a separate component which is, for example, hardened. A cost-effective possibility of assembling that guiding component is to press the separate guiding component into a housing portion of the switching valve.
Patent publications from this technical field are, for example, DE 10 2008 043 237 A1, DE 10 2007 034 038 A1, DE 10 2007 028 960 A1, DE 10 2005 022 661 A1, DE 10 2004 061 798, DE 2004 016 554 A1, DE 103 27 411 A1, DE 198 34 121 A1, EP 1 701 031 A1, EP 1 471 248 A1, EP 1 296 061 A2 and DE 198 33 461 A1.